It's Not A Date
by greengirl82
Summary: Hotch and Emily attend the FBI's annual picnic together... A b-day fic for HRGHfan35


**It's Not A Date**

Disclaimer: CBS owns Criminal Minds...

Summary: Emily and Hotch attend the FBI's annual picnic together, but is their more there then either think?...

Timeline: Alternate Universe, Present Day

Written For: **HRGHfan35 ** Happy Birthday Collinda

A/N: This quick oneshot came to me, I hope this is enjoyed by everyone.

Thanks for reading, do remember to leave a review.

* * *

><p>"I had a lot of dates but I decided to stay at home and dye my eyebrows." Andy Warhol<p>

* * *

><p>Hotch pulled the car into the parking lot of the park that the BAU held each fall.<p>

Sighing he looked over at the passenger seat to see Emily looking even more bored than he was.

"Thanks for agreeing to come to this with me." Hotch said seeing her finally put her cell phone down.

"Yeah, no problem" Emily deadpanned "It's not like there were a lot of other options."

Hotch rolled his eyes at her, "You know you could of turned down the offer."

Emily turned, raising an eyebrow at him, "And miss seeing you out of your regulation suit?"

"It's not like it's stapled to me" Hotch said "You've seen me in other clothes besides them."

Rolling her eyes, "Yeah, hospital gowns don't count."

"Uh hello? The Alaska case? The Schrader case?" Hotch said knowingly.

"Oh big wow." Emily muttered, wincing at that memory, then looked over at the team with other agents in the park caused her to cringe.

Turning his attention to the agents in the park, "Come on, let's go." Hotch said.

"Right behind you, Ritchie Valens." Emily teased causing him to groan.

* * *

><p>Walking through the park carrying potato salad and cookies, the team raised eyebrows seeing the two dark haired agents arriving together.<p>

"Did you two meet in the parking lot, or something?" Morgan asked.

"No" Emily said placing the food down "We arrived together."

"Are you two on a date?" Garcia asked giddy as she handed Kevin his plate of food.

"No" Emily said, "It's not a date, we're just friends."

Dave raised an eyebrow looking from Hotch to Emily shaking his head.

"Uh huh" JJ said, smirking when Will wrapped an arm around her whispering in her ear.

"Well where are your dates?" Hotch asked Morgan and Dave.

"The day is still young and so am I" Morgan smirked "And there are alot of available honeys on the prowl."

"Somebody needs to call the exterminator there's vermin on the loose." Emily muttered.

"Ha" Hotch chuckled, turning to Dave "And you?"

"I'm eyeing the red head from Forgery." Dave said "But you, Aaron? Couldn't get a date?"

"It's not that I couldn't get a date. It's if I brought one here, would I want her to know that the patients run the asylum?" Hotch commented "Plus I could get a date."

"Huh" Morgan chuckled.

"Hey" Hotch protested "I've gotten plenty of numbers, Morgan."

"I'm sure, bossman" Garcia said sympathetically patting his hand "You're still number one with me."

Emily snorted out a laughter, which earned her a glare from Hotch.

* * *

><p>"And what are you laughing at, Princess?" Morgan said smirking "We don't see your Prince Charming here."<p>

Emily raised an eyebrow at him, "I came here as a favor. And I've been eyeing that guy over there."

The table all turn to see a good looking man walking his dog by the trees.

"Oh" Garcia said in a excited tone, "What a total hunk."

JJ frowned "Then what are you doing over here? Go on, get him."

Emily fixed her hair, and turned to her friends, "Watch me and weep."

The team watched as Emily walked over to the man, plastering on a big smile as she went to talk to the man.

Hotch felt his stomach drop at the sight of Emily flirting with another man. He wanted march over there, yank her away and claim her as his, but he couldn't because she only saw him as a friend.

Emily returned with a smile on her face, holding up a piece of paper with a number on it.

"Wow, I'm impressed." JJ said "That was done in three minutes flat."

"Yep, Prentiss still has it." Emily said turning to Hotch, "Ok, lets find you a girl."

"No thanks." Hotch said dryly as he sat next to Dave.

"No?" Emily repeated semi-relieved, but played nonchalant by shrugging her shoulders "All right."

Watching their friends go off, interacting in different directions in the park, Emily turned to Hotch, worry etch on her face.

* * *

><p>"Are you ok?" Emily asked "You've been kind of... quiet."<p>

"I'm fine." Hotch replied looking at Morgan toss the football around with Kevin and Will "Just a little tired."

"Really?" Emily asked.

"Yeah" Hotch said, "So can I ask you something?"

Turning her attention to him, "Sure, what's up?"

"How'd you get that guy to give you his number in under three minutes?" Hotch asked "Seriously?"

Emily smirked, "Ok. If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone, ok?"

"Promise." Hotch said, crossing an 'x' across his chest, seeing the grin on her face.

"Ok, when I went over to him, I talked to him about his dog." Emily said "I asked if the dog was fixed, and he said no. So..."

"So...?" Hotch asked confused "What?"

"I asked if he was looking to breed the dog." Emily admitted "That's all we talked about."

Hotch's jaw dropped open "He never tried to hit on you? Not even once?"

Emily shook her head, "Nope. You see... He was... He's gay. After I got his number, he asked for Morgan's."

Hotch covered his mouth laughing, "He wanted Morgan's number?"

Emily nodded, "I said Dave was his significant other."

"Aw" Hotch said laughing, "Well, that had to be fun."

Emily pulled out the paper with the number tearing it up, "It was. So long Leo."

* * *

><p>Hotch felt relief hit his stomach at that, "So..."<p>

"So... what?" Emily asked turning when the football hit her shoulder "Ow, watch it."

"Sorry, Princess." Morgan chuckled "Maybe that wouldn't of happened if you'd actually played."

"I'll be back" Emily told Hotch "After I kick his ass."

Hotch chuckled watching Emily catch the ball that Will tossed and running past Morgan to get a miniature touch down.

Dave came over, sighing as he sat next to Hotch who was enjoying the sight of Emily beating Morgan.

"You know, it wouldn't be such a bad idea." Dave said observantly "You two on a date."

"We're not on a date" Hotch said groaning "We're just friends."

"Uh huh" Dave said "I'd buy that, if you weren't watching her every five seconds."

"What?" Hotch said turning around to look at Dave "What are you talking about?"

"It's obvious" Dave said sighing "Everyone but the two of you can see it, hell even Reid could see it.'

Hotch frowned looking around, "Where is Reid?"

"He didn't want to come" Dave said "Lucky S.O.B. got out of this, unlike the rest of us."

"What?" Hotch asked.

"Quit changing the subject." Dave said "Just tell her how you feel. She likes you too."

* * *

><p>Hotch ponder that thought but his attention was drawn away when he heard a cry of pain and Morgan apologizing repeatedly.<p>

"Emily?" Morgan called out, "God, I am so sorry."

Hotch rushed over seeing Will and Kevin help her up, while she held her nose and rubbed her forehead.

"Jesus, Morgan" Emily groaned "Trying to kill me?"

"Emily?" JJ said handing her tissue "Are you ok?"

"Uh" Emily groaned "I will be. Help me to the bathroom, I think he got my eye too."

"Ok" JJ said helping her move.

"I've got her" Hotch said "Come on, Emily."

"Hotch?" Emily said looking confused by his tender actions.

Hotch helped her into the ladies room, throwing away the blood soaked tissue. Emily hopped up on the counter looking at her face in the mirror.

"God, this looks bad." Emily muttered seeing a small bruise forming under her eyes, "I feel like Marcia freaking Brady."

Hotch chuckled, but stopped when he seen the look she flashed him.

"I don't think it's broken" Hotch said touching her nose, she winced in pain as she turned to look at him "But you do have a bruise coming up on your forehead as well and a small one at the corner of your eye."

"Great" Emily sighed "Damn, Morgan."

"Sorry" Hotch said taking a piece tissue, dampening it and wiping the small traces of blood from under her nose "Better?"

"Yeah" Emily said "At least it's not broken..."

* * *

><p>She was cut off when Hotch placed a light kiss on her lips.<p>

"What are you doing?" Emily asked shocked "Why did you..."

Hotch pulled Emily into another kiss, deeper and was relieved when she responded, pulling him close as she locked her legs around his waist.

"I've wanted to do that to you for so long" Hotch moaned as his mouthed moved up to Emily's neck, licking and sucking on it.

"Mmm" Emily moaned running her hands from his back up to his hair, tugging on lightly "Me too."

Hotch could feel her heart beating as his hands trailed to the hem of her shirt, running his thumb over her stomach delighting in the feeling as her inhaled sharply at the touch.

Hotch pulled her shirt off her, his mouth headed straight for her bra covered nipples, licking and biting on it lightly, becoming hard at the sound of her labored breathing.

Emily ran her hand back down between their bodies, releasing the button on his jeans, unzipping him and tugging his jeans down to his knees. Her breath hitched as she saw his erection, making her smile at the sight.

Before she even noticed, Hotch tugged her shorts down along with her soaked panties.

His hands ran up the soft skin of her thigh and he looked at her glazed over eyes.

"May I?" Hotch asked, smiling when he saw her nod her permission, moaning as his thumb tapped her bundle while two of his fingers found it's way into her core.

* * *

><p>She grabbed on to his shoulders when he thrusted his fingers in, and pulled them back causing her to rock with the rhythm of his hand.<p>

She bit his neck, when Hotch curled his finger as he continued his frantic pace.

Emily released one of Hotch's shoulders and ran her hand down to his shaft, and started stroking the erected man.

Running her thumb across the slit, she pumped him up, feeling his hot breath on her neck, his own breath becoming heavier with each stroke of her hand.

Feeling her own release, she screamed out Aaron which caused her to shake as she continued her strokes on him.

She groaned when she felt him remove his fingers from her only to feel his hand on her hips holding her into place while she quickened the final stroke and he cried at his release.

Emily felt him fall against her shoulder and she wrapped her arms around him, holding him close to her as their breathing became normal.

"Thank you." Emily sighed out, feeling him pull her legs up, he whispered her name and thrusts into her.

Hotch held Emily's waist as he pulled out and thrust back in, her loud moan made him claim her lips again, nipping at the bottom lip his tongue dominating the kiss.

Pulling his mouth away, he heard Emily's silent moans of pleasure as he repeated his actions going back and forth into her.

Feeling her pull him in closer, urging him to push harder his pace became frantic when he felt her tighten around him.

He felt the warmth invade his stomach, knowing it had been too long and he was at his peak.

He reached his hand down between their connected bodies and toyed with her bundle of nerves again and felt her respond.

"Oh God" Emily moaned sounding as though she was losing her mind, "Aaron."

* * *

><p>Hotch moved faster and harder, trying to get them to climax together, as she scream out his name once again, as he marked her neck.<p>

Hotch kept up his pace, and heard himself whisper I love you as he hit the edge.

Emily pulled back, and Hotch saw the satisfaction and lust in her eyes.

"I love you" Hotch told her again, pulling her close into a hug, while he was still inside her, "I need you to tell me."

"Aaron" Emily panted out kissing his neck "I love you, Aaron."

Hotch pulled himself out of her, and wrapped his arms around her kissing her forehead then chin being careful to watch out for her nose.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Hotch asked "Go somewhere else?"

Emily gave him a grin as she raised her eyebrow "Anywhere but here. I don't want to be interrupted."

Hotch gave her a smirk as they both turned to get dressed.

"I meant it when I told you I love you" Hotch said watching as she put her top on.

Turning to look at him, "I know. So did I." Emily said reaching up to kiss him "Now let's go before somebody tries to find us."

As they walked out, Hotch saw Dave give him a look, but he ignored it.

"So would you call this a date?" Hotch asked as they headed towards his car.

"Yeah" Emily said taking his hand to kiss, "Let's go finish our date somewhere else."

* * *

><p>"Always remember this: 'A kiss will never miss, and after many kisses a miss becomes a misses'." John Lennon<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

The review button just threw a temper tantrum. Should he have a time out? Leave a review and let me know.

**Happy Birthday, Collinda**


End file.
